ojamajodoremirockzfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Age series
OjamajoDoremiRockz's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age" series. Cast *Manny - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Sid - Waffle (Catscratch) *Diego - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) *Scrat - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Roshan - Max (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Soto - Claudandus (Felidae) *Zeke - Meowth (Pokémon) *Oscar and Lenny - Lucifer (Cinderella) and Phango (Khumba) *Dab and the Dodo Birds - Blu and the Birds (Rio) *Carl and Frank - Kazar and Blag (The Wild) *Ellie - Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) *Crash and Eddie - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fast Tony - Elliot (Open Season) *The Lone Gunslinger - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Mini Sloths - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Scar (The Lion King) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Scratte - Buneary (Pokémon) *Buck - Daggett (The Angry Beavers) *Momma Dino - Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Rudy - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko - Junior (Jurassic Park), Chomper (The Land Before Time), and Young Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) *Young/Adult Peaches - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) *Shira - Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) *Captain Gutt - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Granny Sloth - Ma (The Lion King 1½) *Flynn - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Squint - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Raz - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Sid's Family - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess (The Aristocats), Oliver (Oliver and Company), Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Gupta - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Silas - Nigel (Rio) *Boris - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ethan - Fuzzy Gumbopaws (Littlest Pet Shop) *Louis - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Shangri Llama - Melman (Madagascar) *Julian - Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) *Brooke - Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) *Gavin - Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure) *Gertie - Dill (The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through The Mists) *Roger - Strut (The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure) *Teddy - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Francine - Human Kimberly (Catscratch) Other cast *Runar (Roshan's Father) - Norman (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Nadie (Roshan's Mother) - Caroline (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Tribes - Various Humans (Pokémon) *Wolves - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Prehistoric Animals - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) *Freaky Animal who asks "How do we know it's an 'Ice Age'" - Shingo (The Lion Guard) *Freaky Animal who says "Because of all "THE ICE!" - Thurston (The Lion Guard) *Start Girl - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Start Girl's Father - Simba (The Lion King) *Beaver Turtle #1 - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Beaver Turtle #2 - Gloria (Madagascar) *Eddie - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Rachel - Yayoi/Cure Peace (Smile Pretty Cure!) *Jennifer - Miyuki/Cure Happy (Smile Pretty Cure!) *Mammoths - Various Elephants (The Lion King) *Vultures - Vultures (The Lion Guard) *Piranhas - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Ox - Cheif Bogo (Zootopia) and Vuruga Vuruga (The Lion Guard) *Cholly - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Lady Sloth - Mirai/Cure Miracle (Mahou Tsukai Precure) *Scrat get hit by shovelmouth - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Beaver-Turtle with stick his nose - Mr. Busy (Lady and the Tramp) *Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers - Iago (Aladdin) *Brachiosauruses - Brachiosauruses (Jurassic Park) *Other Herbivorous Dinosaurs - Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time series, The Good Dinosaur, and Disney's Dinosaur; etc.) *Ankylosaurus - Kron (Disney's Dinosaur) *Gazelle that Diego tried to chase - Marty (Madagascar) *Pterodactyls - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) *Harpactognathus - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Guanlongs - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *Archaeopteryx - Guido (The Land Before Time) *Steffie - Megumi/Cure Lovely (Happiness Charge Precure!) *Giant Crab - Sabor (Tarzan) *Hyraxes - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rats - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Sirens - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog and The Rescuers; etc.) *Precious the Whale - Whale (Finding Nemo) *Siren as Female Ape - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Ariscratle - Pachirisu (Pokemon) *Misty - Iago (Aladdin) *Bubbles - Zazu (The Lion King) *Mariachi Band - Hadithi (The Lion Guard), Jim Crow (Dumbo), and Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Pythagorus Buck - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Robot Buck - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Gazelle that Shira chases - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) Scenes Index Animal Age (2002) # Animal Age part 1 - A Mouse's Life # Animal Age part 2 - The Big Chill # Animal Age part 3 - All Alone # Animal Age part 4 - A Great Team # Animal Age part 5 - Felines on the Prowl # Animal Age part 6 - Save the Child # Animal Age part 7 - Taking Care of the Boy # Animal Age part 8 - Waffle Vs. Birds # Animal Age part 9 - Bedtime # Animal Age part 10 - Where's the Boy? # Animal Age part 11 - Send Me On My Way # Animal Age part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase # Animal Age part 13 - Cave Drawings # Animal Age part 14 - The Searchers # Animal Age part 15 - A Hot Foot # Animal Age part 16 - The Felines Plan # Animal Age part 17 - Fire Starter # Animal Age part 18 - Gordon Quid's Confession # Animal Age part 19 - Felines Chases Waffle/Final Boss # Animal Age part 20 - Goodbye Max/20,000 Years Later # Animal Age part 21 - End Credits Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 1 - What a Good Game #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 2 - Storytime #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 3 - Doomsday #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 4 - The Flood Is Coming! #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 5 - Traffic Jam #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 6 - Just One Acorn #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 7 - The Last Cat #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 8 - Miscreants #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 9 - Three Meerkats and Warthogs #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 10 - Becoming Friends #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 11 - Playing Dead #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 12 - On Thin Ice #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 13 - Tons of Fun #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 14 - Family Ties #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 15 - Big Butt #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 16 - Facing the Fear #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 17 - Ultimate Sacrifice #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 18 - Balancing Act #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 19 - Fire King #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 20 - Food Glorious Food #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 21 - Minefield #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 22 - The Dam Breaks #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 23 - To Life! #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 24 - Heaven's Gate #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown part 25 - End Credits Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 1 - Main Titles/In Love #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 2 - Having a Baby #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 3 - Waffle's New Family #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 4 - Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 5 - Play Nice #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 6 - One Angry Tyrannosaurus Rex #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 7 - Underground World #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 8 - Daggett to the Rescue #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 9 - Fierce Flora #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 10 - Chasm of Death #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 11 - Parenting Dispute #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 12 - An Eye for a Tooth #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 13 - Nutty Tango #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 14 - On Waffle's Trail #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 15 - Code Word #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 16 - Lava Lake #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 17 - Momoko #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 18 - Battling Indominus Rex #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 19 - Home Sweet Home #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs part 20 - End Credits Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 1 - Continental Crack-Up #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 2 - Momoko and Bunga #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 3 - Waffle's Family #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 4 - The Falls/Mr. Blik and Momoko's Fight #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 5 - Separated #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 6 - The Storm #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 7 - Bessie Is Alive!/Pikachu Finds the Map #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 8 - Pirates Attack #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 9 - Master of the Seas #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 10 - Escaping #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 11 - Resting For the Night #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 12 - Land! #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 13 - Changeling #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 14 - Water for Doremi #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 15 - Getting the Ship (Part 1) #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 16 - Getting the Ship (Part 2) #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 17 - Momoko Hurts Bunga's Feelings #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 18 - Gordon Quid in Love/Wolves #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 19 - The Land Bridge #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 20 - Bunga Saves The Day/Whale #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 21 - The Final Battle #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 22 - The New Age #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 23 - Pikachulantis #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift part 24 - End Credits Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age 4: Continental Drift Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age 5: Collision Course Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Series